


Jealousy

by weprotectourown



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weprotectourown/pseuds/weprotectourown
Summary: AU: An incident at The Brew turns Emily jealous, Ali feeling guilty and attempting to make it up to her wife.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've posted this story on other platforms and I wanted to shared it on this one too! Enjoy!

The girls were meeting up for their weekly coffee date at The Brew this fine Thursday afternoon. With how crazy their schedules seem to be these days finding one day out of the week for each other was difficult but they made it work.

Aria had a knack for finding talent in writers so she was an established publisher in Rosewood. Writers from all over the country came to pitch their books to the small brunette. They tried to encourage Aria to publish her own writing as all the girls had the privilege of reading her work but Aria just wouldn't budge. She always said that her writing was for her and nobody else. It wasn't meant to make her money.

Spencer was the best campaign manager on the east coast. You could name any major politician on this side of the country, Spencer was the reason they were currently in office or up for re-election. She currently is taking a step back from political campaigns as she is working for the family law firm. In true Hastings' fashion, she wanted to be the head of the dynasty.

Hanna took her passion for fashion and became a designer. After her multiple internships and jobs in New York, she brought her experience back to Rosewood to open her own clothing store. HM Styles blew up and she started opening multiple stores in the east coast. She now does most of her business in her hometown as she realized that being away from the girls wasn't cutting it anymore.

For Alison, she grew to love English, literature, and writing and decided to show that love through teaching. She currently was the English teacher for all upperclassmen classes; AP Literature, Advances Composition, and her favorite Creative Writing. But the next goal for the blonde was to become the next principal of Rosewood High School, after she finishes up her Master's in Higher Education. She's seen numerous principals leave because they couldn't handle the rich parents who blackmailed and bullied their way into getting what they wanted for their children. Ali was tired of it and she knew how to take care of this community.

Emily always felt the need to help and take care of others but for the longest time she didn't know in it what capacity she could do that. Her mother had suggested volunteering in different settings to see what sparked her interest. When she volunteered at a physical therapy clinic that's when it all clicked for her. She always had a love for sports and understood how injuries and recovery is important to athletes. Now she runs her own PT clinic as the leading doctor. There isn't any athlete within Pennsylvania that isn't being treated by Dr. Fields.

The five friends were more than capable of leaving their beloved town but they felt the need to leave their mark in it. It would always be home to them. It's where all their major life events happened. So no matter how far they'd travel after high school graduation they weren't surprised when they found themselves back after college.

The girls occupied their usual corner with lattes, coffees, and snacks all around while they were decompressing. It wasn't unusual for them to be there for hours before their significant others showed up or needed them back home. Aria and Ali were caught up in their own world about books and what not. Once they got started hardly anyone could get them to stop. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were discussing their need for a vacation very soon. All into their own conversations Alison stood up and asked if anyone needed a refill. Everyone needing one she strode to the counter to put in their second order to their favorite barista.

Minding her own business Alison sat on the stool by the 'pick up' sign while she waited.

"Alison DiLaurentis?" A man's voice behind her asked.

At the sounds of her former name Alison turned and looked at the man who she seemed to have recognized. She looked at him up and down then tilting her head. The man was standing at a muscular 5'11 stature, his mocha hair was slicked back precisely, in a business suit and shiny shoes but when she looked at his hazel eyes and that beautiful smile it jogged her memory.

"Oh my god! As I live and breathe, Kyle Mariano?" The blonde stood up from her stool and hugged him. Kyle embraced her with just as much gusto. It had been years since the old friends had spoken to each other let alone see each other. He had been one of Jason's best friends in high school. They were on the lacrosse team together. Alison couldn't deny that she always had a thing for him back then.

"Yup, it's me. How have you been? It's been awhile since the last time I've seen you. You've definitely grown up." Kyle smirked at the blonde.

"I- I'm great actually." Alison stuttered out while she blushed from the look he was giving her. "Of course I have! The last time you probably saw me was when I was 17 and a junior in high school."

"Well the years have been very good to you, still as beautiful as the first time I saw you." The blonde just shoved his shoulder, flipped her long locks and laughed at him. She felt like a high schooler again talking to Kyle.

"Hey, who's that?" Emily asked the girls while pointing with her head at the man at the counter talking to her wife.

"Uhhh, he looks familiar but I'm not sure." Spencer answered as she caught a glimpse of the pair in conversation.

"He looks like a friend of Jason's" Aria added. She had recognized this guy before. He was your typical tall, dark, and handsome with the charming smile that most Rosewood rich boys possessed.

"Oh my god, that's Kyle. Do you guys remember him? He was the guy that Ali-" Hanna was cut off by an elbow to the gut by Spencer.

Emily whipped her head around and gave Hanna a questioning stare to continue her sentence but she didn't. The brunette turned her head back around to watch the man who was standing way to close to her girls personal bubble. She watched as the blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed at something he said.

"So what are you up to these days? Do you still live here or just visiting?" He asked to keep the conversation going with the girl he let get away.

"I still live here. I'm actually an English teacher at the high school for upperclassmen. Hopefully I'll be the next principal by the next school year though." Alison beamed with pride as she always did when talked about her job.

"That's amazing. I could see you making that place so much better. Queen Bee ruling the school once again."

"No longer Queen Bee, Kyle. Just giving back to a community that gave me a lot especially when I started teaching here. But what about you?" She returned the question.

"I'm actually just here to visit my parents and work. I'm trying to invest in the new hotel in town. They've made quite the name for them and I would love to be a part of that." Kyle looked like a kid on Christmas talking about his upcoming deal. He was your typical dumb jock in high school but he grew up and realized he was great with negotiating with people.

Emily didn't know what it was like to feel jealous. She never felt the need with any of her previous relationships. But none of her previous relationships was with Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, now Alison Lauren D. Fields. That was an enough explanation for the raging fire in her gut as she watched her blonde and this dude talking. To anybody else it looks like just a guy and a girl talking but to Emily it was a man that is trying to score with Ali. He was definitely working it and Emily could smell it all the way from where she was sitting. She was still sitting too far to actually hear them talking but she wasn't enjoying what she saw.

It was one thing for this guy to flirt with Ali but it was another watching the blonde enjoy the attention. Emily watched as her girl be animated and point her beautiful smile at what's his face.

Aria kept switching her gaze from the fuming brunette to the oblivious blonde questioning whether they should do something to help defuse the situation. Aria had never seen Emily like this with any of her past girlfriends but she supposed this was different because it was Ali and Ali was her wife.

"Em, are you okay?" Aria asked.

"Uhhh yeah, just fine." Emily responded though distracted. The tall brunette couldn't keep her eyes away from the pair.

"Guys, shouldn't we do something? It looks like Em is about to rip this guy's balls off." Hanna says crassly.

"Jesus Hanna, you kiss Caleb with that mouth?" Spencer deadpanned.

"Yes Spencer and amongst other things." The blonde relayed back with a smirk on her face.

The trio kept an eye on Emily and Alison trying to stay out of it. They've all learned to balance when is or isn't a good time to step into the middle of something especially when it came to their relationships with their significant others. It was nice that all of them got along with each others partners but it could make it messy also.

"Caramel macchiato with no whip cream." Lacey, the barista shouted then turned to the blonde. "Ali, your guys' refills are coming up in a second." Kyle waved his hand to indicate the drink was his and faced Alison.

"It was great seeing you, maybe you and I could get catch up some other time?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Alison was so wrapped up in the moment she didn't realize what was happening. Even after all these years Kyle still made her feel something.

Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was finally leaving, much to the tall brunette's relief, when he stepped up to Ali and smiled down at her. Kyle reached around Alison and gave her a hug. The embrace took too long in Emily's eyes. She was about to pounce any second now because this man was pushing his limits. The blonde just looked up at him from their hug then in one fell swoop the lowered his head and kissed Alison right on the lips. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna's eyes just about bulged out of their heads at the lip lock then to over to Emily who was storming out of The Brew.

Alison shoved Kyle by his chest. "Kyle, what the fuck?!"

"Woah Ali, relax. I'm sorry I thought you were feeling the same vibe as I was." Kyle looked at her incredulously and puts his hands up in surrender. He didn't see what he did just got the blonde in so much trouble. Ali look at the corner where the girls were and realized that her wife was missing. The girls all looked at Ali with concerning and pissed off looks. She knew what it looked like to them. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she needed to wash her mouth out with soap.

"No, it's great to see you Kyle but I'm married." Alison waved her very glamorous 1 karat, cushion cut, halo engagement ring with her silver wedding band on her left ring finger. His faced dropped but nodded his head at her.

"I'm so sorry Alison. I didn't know. I guess seeing and talking to you again just made me realize what a horrible mistake I made all those years ago. He's a lucky man." He looked genuine in feeling bad for what just happened.

Alison on the other hand was getting anxious and was on the verge of freaking out. "I'm sorry Kyle but that was so long ago. You were a great guy to be my first but that's all. I have to go because I'm sure I have a very pissed off wife right about now."

"Wife?" His face perplexed.

"Yes. You know her, Emily Fields. She went to high school with us, former varsity swim captain? I married her. Bye Kyle." Alison walked away from him after that. He just stared at the back of the blondes head then left The Brew.

"You better have a really good explanation for what just happened!" Hanna shouted.

"Yeah, Ali. You didn't see Em's face before she stormed out of here." Aria added.

"Go Ali. It's not us you need to talk to. Call us later if you need anything." Spencer said as she nudged her head towards the door. Alison ran out of the coffee studio just to realize she had no idea where to go right at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Emily leaves The Brew...

After leaving The Brew, Emily needed to swim. She was furious, down right pissed off at her wife then at herself. She should have went over there and made it known to that imbecile that Ali was hers. What Emily didn't understand was how her blonde had let the moment even happen or get that far. Didn't she realize that her wife was sitting on the other side of the room? Who was this guy and what the hell did he have over Ali?

Jealousy roared through Emily as she swam lap after lap in the pool. She had free access to the high school pool because she provided services to the athletes there and because they worshipped her. It was nice to have the former state champion and swim captain still roaming the halls.

Ali ran home to find the place completely void of her wife's existence. She was at a loss. The blonde checked their drawers to see if Emily's swim gear was gone because if she was then she knew where her wife was at. She only went swimming anymore if she was seriously raging with emotions so Ali knew that this was bad. Granted she knew that without having to see the missing swim gear but it hit her like a ton of bricks. She needed to explain what happened to Emily. She needed to do something but she knew better than to interrupt her mermaid's swim time so she sent a text instead.

"Em, I am SO sorry. Please come home so we can talk. I need to explain. I love you."

She swam until she couldn't anymore. The brunette was in a trance as she headed out. Her phone vibrated and realized there was only one person who was texting her right now and of course she was correct to see her wife's name and emoji's pop up on her lock screen. She read the message and she couldn't even stomach looking at Ali or even talk to her. She left the message unanswered and headed home.

The tall brunette dragged her feet up to the front door and entered. Her wife was pacing the room and realized she stopped when Ali saw her standing in the foyer with empty looking eyes. Those blue eyes swirled with guilt and fear but she didn't know where to start. Emily didn't give her a chance though. She trudged up the stairs without looking back because she needed to change out of her clothes from today.

The blonde followed her love upstairs and watching her move around their bedroom. She was on edge and the brunette could feel Ali's eyes following her every move. Emily was stiff as grabbed shorts and a t-shirt then turned to lean against the dresser with her arms across her chest.

"Em…" Ali started softly but was cut off by her wife's hand raising.

"Ali… I don't have the energy to talk right now. I also need to cool off because the last thing I want to do is say something I'll regret." As Emily brushed a tear from under her eye because there was nothing more she hated than fighting with her wife or having any negative feelings towards her.

"Okay...I know I royally fucked up today but I love you Em." Ali needs her mermaid to hear her.

"I love you too. I'm gonna go sleep in my office." She pushed off the dresser to be stopped with a hand softly holding onto her wrist.

"Please don't. Just come to bed with me." She felt like a child begging but she didn't let go of the slim wrist hoping to not receive rejection. Fortunately Em let herself be dragged to their bed by the blonde and laid down. The brunette turned her back to the blonde trying to not let the tears fall. Ali was at a loss at what to do. She didn't think laying a hand on her wife would be the best decision so she just laid there. The blonde hated that her beautiful mermaid didn't want her to touch her and for what happened at The Brew. She couldn't imagine how she would have felt had the roles been reversed so she gave Emily her space.

The morning came with both women feeling more exhausted than when the laid down to go to bed the night before. Neither got much sleep and if they did it was restless sleep. But the tall tan beauty was the first one to rise from bed heading out for a run. Ali made breakfast to keep herself preoccupied while she waited for her wife to come back. They couldn't keep avoiding this talk even if she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the door slamming shut with Emily shedding her shoes. The blonde set out their breakfast and sat at the counter. Em sat down next to her but was pushing her food around. She didn't have much of an appetite but knew better than to go without eating especially after a vigorous run.

Ali knew that she was going to be the one to start the conversation because why would Emily? She took a few deep breaths before turning her body towards her wife. But she stopped to really get a glimpse of her goddess. Her chest tightens seeing how sad and hurt Emily was and it was 100% her fault.

"I-I don't even know where to start... I didn't know that my conversation with Kyle would turn into him to kissing me. But you have to believe me when I say that I shoved him off of me and told him I was married to you." The blondes nerves were shot while she waited for Emily to say anything or even glance her way.

"I believe you but I watched the whole thing happen Alison. You stood their enjoying his attention and was being just as flirtatious as he was." Emily was staring so intently on her wife that she was sure that she was burning holes in her skin. "You are the best at knowing when a man or woman is hitting on you so had to have known what Kyle was doing."

The blonde beauty knew the brunette was right. She had a knack for reading other people but she wasn't sure if she could admit to her wife why she soaked up Kyle's attention the other day. "Uhmm...I've known Kyle was a long time. He's one of Jason's oldest friends but I haven't seen or talked to him in a long time…"

"Okay…" Emily drolled.

"I don't know if you remember him but I used to have the biggest crush on him. When we were 17 Kyle was my...uh...first. I kinda got lost in the moment while catching up with him…" Alison couldn't look at Emily but when she brought her gaze up what she saw made her stomach clench.

"Lost in the moment?!" Emily shouted as she stood up so fast that she knocked the stool onto the ground. She couldn't stand still anymore so she resorted to pacing in their kitchen. Ali cringed at the sound. "Was he that fucking good in bed that you couldn't remember that I was in the same room as you while you were letting him fucking hit on you?!" The brunette very rarely swore unless she was angry or in the bedroom but everyone knew it was bad if she was.

"I was SO wrong babe. I know that. I just felt like a high schooler again talking to their first crush. It doesn't excuse my actions. I am SO SO SO sorry."

"Yeah, well I hope he was worth pissing me off and hurting me. I watched him kiss you in what seemed like slow motion and I felt like someone kicked me in the chest. How the fuck would feel if my first came and flirted with me and kissed me?!" The brunette couldn't stomach anything that her wife was saying to her. Alison actually thought about how she would feel if that scenario happened. Her eyes dilated to a dark blue while her breathing labored at the thought. The blondes thoughts went a million miles a minute.

"That's what I thought… not the best feeling huh babe?" Emily was roaring with anger towards her wife. She could kind of understand where her wife was coming from but she would NEVER let it go that far. Alison bowed her head feeling the shame she so rightfully deserved.

"What can I do to make it up to you? There's nothing I hate more than hurting you baby. I hate that I did that… So please tell me what I can do." Ali was cut off at her knees and she knew it.

"I just need some space from you right now. I gotta go." The brunette just left the stunned and guilty blonde in their kitchen but then stopped in her tracks. Without turning around Emily says, "I love you too Alison, sometimes so much that it hurts." She grabs her keys off the hook by the door and drives off to god knows where.

Alison bursted into tears after her's wife admission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls give Ali a piece of their minds...

Emily spent hours sitting at the kissing rock. It was the one place she always went to think when she needed space from people or her troubles or life. It held a special place in her heart knowing the moments she held here with her wife. The thought of the blonde blue eyed goddess brings forth hurt, rage, pain, feelings she's not used to having towards her wife. As the hours tick by when Emily had a thought.

She left the kissing rock and stopped at a secret store in Rosewood. The brunette has no idea how this was going to pan out but what she realized is that the blonde is hers. It's her ring on that petite finger. She was the one that Ali came home to every night. That gorgeous pale body was hers and she was going to make sure that her wife knew it. It wasn't so much the actual thought of possession over her wife that got her going it was just the truth. Emily was wholeheartedly Alison's and all of Emily was Alison's. But she was sure to make the blonde know it and never forget it ever again.

The brunette came home to an empty house but that's when she came started setting up the house to her liking.

Alison left her house and met up with the girls for the day since her wife was MIA. She figured she would give Emily her space after leaving their home that morning. There wasn't much she could actually do to make her wife feel better but this she could do, even if it was killing her. Hanna and Spencer tore her a new asshole when she walked into Hanna and Caleb's house. Not that she blamed them, she deserved the other girls tongue lashing.

"What did I tell you about hurting Emily, Ali?!" Hanna came storming into her living room while staring daggers at Alison. As much as she could strangle Hanna for shouting at her, it warmed her heart that the other blonde was so protective over Emily.

"I KNOW HANNA! Back off! I didn't do this on purpose! I didn't reciprocate and I know for a fact you guys were watching me. So you know I shoved him off of me!" Ali screamed back.

"Doesn't mean we didn't see Kyle eye fucking you the whole time you two were talking!" Spencer wasn't giving Ali much room to calm down. She was feeding in to Ali's anxiety over the whole situation.

"This isn't some damn game you can play, this is your wife Alison. I wish you could have seen Emily's face before then. I thought she was gonna go over there and punch him in the face." Hanna rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was so fucking jealous. I never thought the nickname Killer fit so well until that moment. She's never been like that even before you but then there you were with Kyle at the counter and I could feel the rage of jealousy rolling through her." Spencer added this time with less heat behind her words.

The blonde was stuck in her thoughts at Spencer's words. Her wife was never one to be jealous. She was the one that was always secure in their relationship. Ali on the other hand was the jealous one between them. She staked her claim on the brunette more times than she could count when women and even men tried to make a move on her mermaid. The type of jealousy wasn't the unhealthy kind but the kind that made the sex ten times hotter when she got her hands on Emily. But more than a few times has she experienced seeing old flings of her wife's try to make a pass at her and Emily always shot them down immediately. It was never more than "hey, hi, how are ya?" type of deal and that always turned Ali on. Her wife never minded those people because the blonde was all the brunette ever wanted. At the thought, Ali paled thinking of what Emily saw that day and it made her sick and even more ashamed of her actions.

"Ali...are you okay?" Aria asked when Hanna and Spencer backed off and went to make some snacks. "And are you and Em okay? Don't mind them too much, you know they mean well right?" The blonde gave a deep sigh to the tiny brunettes questioning.

"Yes, I know they mean well. But they both act like I don't know the extent of my actions." Ali stared at her feet while her shoulders sagged as she released a breath. "And to answer your question, I'll be better once I fix this. But I don't know how. She can't even bare to even look at me and practically exploded this morning before she left."

"What happened this morning?"

"We didn't really talk the night before she asked that we just table it for later. I started our conversation in the morning when she got back from her run. I was honest even though I really wanted to tell her that Kyle came onto me but she would have read right through me and knew I was lying."

"So…who is Kyle? I recognize him."

"He was Jason's friend and my first. You can imagine after that our talk got ugly and she's been MIA ever since. I figured I would just give her her space for the day." Alison was at a loss. She wanted to grovel at her wife's feet.

"Wow... I thought that's who that was. I'm sure it'll blow over. You two are like the strongest couple I know. Just give it some time and talk when she's ready. It'll be okay Ali." Aria's reassurance did very little to assuage her fear and guilt but it still helped. The blonde said goodbye to the girls and headed home. She just wanted to sulk in the comfort of her own home. Hanna and Spencer had every right to be upset with her but she needed some support too. Ali took the scenic route home but when she pulled into the driveway she saw Em's Range Rover parked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has her own way of figuring things out with her wife after an argument.

Emily watched from the window of their living room as Alison sat her in car. The brunette could see how run down she was from their fight. Truth be told Emily was done fighting also. She could understand why Kyle would want her wife but it didn't mean it gave him a free pass. When she returned to their house she spent the day cooking Alison's favorite meal and setting the house up in a romantic setting.

The blonde trudged up the porch steps dreading another potential fight with her wife. What she saw when she opened the door she wasn't expecting. Emily stood in her favorite outfit with a single red rose in her hand. Ali's jaw dropped staring at her surroundings. Their living room was littered with candles on every surface giving a romantic ambiance that led into the dining room. The table was set for two with what smelled like her favorite dish, stuffed chicken marsala with red wine already poured into the glasses.

"Em...what is all this?" The blonde breathed out.

Emily said nothing but walked to her wife and handed her the rose with a small smile on her lips. The blonde looked at Em, up and down taking in her appearance. As much as Ali loved seeing her wife in a gorgeous dress it was another thing to see her in a suit. When Emily wore one of her suits she went all out. The brunette wore her navy blue suit with brown wingtip dress shoes, a sky blue button up and brown belt, topping off her ensemble with a pink tie. Her long locks were flowing down the front covering the lapels of her suit jacket. She looked absolutely dapper and down right sexy that the look immediately soaked the blonde panties. Her lower abdomen clenched with desire. She noticed that her wife's pants fit differently as she eyed the crotch of the pants but shrugged it off.

Alison grabbed the rose from the brunette and gave her a soft smile while taking a sniff from the flower then stepping around the brunette to put it in a small vase. Emily followed her into the kitchen.

"This is my way of calling a truce to our fight. I fucking hate arguing with you or fighting with you. It tears me apart." Emily said behind Alison. The blonde caught a whiff of her wife and realized she was wearing Ali's favorite cologne on her.

"I hate it too baby. I'm so sorry Em. I knew what he was doing and I just let him but I never gave him any indication that I wanted more. It was just a flirtatious conversation." The blonde turned and took her wife's hands then stared into her favorite set of chocolate brown eyes willing them to see her truth.

"I believe you honey. I do." It was the first time in three days that the blonde had seen that beautiful smile shining at her. "So… babe, will you go on a date with me?" Emily put her hand out for her wife to take.

Alison chuckled and reached for that tan hand, "Always but I'm not dressed for the occasion like you are." The brunette lead her wife into their dining room to pull out the chair out for her.

"No worries, you are beautiful in whatever you wear."

She sat down while her eyes tracks Emily's body as she walked to her side. The sheer grace and sex appeal that Alison saw in Emily was getting her all flustered. The pink rose from her neck to her face and the brunette noticed and just smirked knowing what she was doing to her wife. Emily grabbed a tiny remote on the table to turn the stereo on that played her special playlist of date night music.

"You made me my favorite dish, thank you baby." The wives dove right into their meal while steal heated glances at each other.

"You're welcome. What's date night without some good food?" Emily had a talent for cooking.

The rest of dinner was spent making small talk about anything and everything. Just catching each other up on their jobs, their friends, their work. But when the conversation came to steady halt Emily stood up, "Will you dance with me Ali?" The blonde nodded because she couldn't form words. Her throat tightened at the romance her wife was swooning her with. As always Emily took the lead as the danced to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. Alison quietly sang into Emily ear wanting her to hear the lyrics that felt like they came from her.

The brunette felt tears stinging her eyes as she felt the breath against her ear while Ali sung to her. She knew her wife was so apologetic for what happened. Glad to put her plan into action she placed Ali's hands around her waist while she slid her hands to her wife's jaw. Looking straight into those bright cerulean eyes that shone all the love in that heart right into her soul she leaned forward to meet those heart-shaped lips she has missed. It started as soft meeting of lips getting reacquainted. Ali's breath left her body once her mermaid kissed her. The brunette wanted to erase are traces of that damn man out of her wife's memory with her.

Alison just wanted to be all over her wife as it's been days since she's had her. Her hands and lips were craving that tan toned body. She slowly started walking them towards the couch. Emily couldn't let that happen with what she had on under her pants. So instead she pulled out their embrace to lead the blonde to their bedroom. Alison let herself be dragged. She gasped at the sight she saw because it was identical to the set up downstairs. Candles placed on most surfaces giving mood lighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter!

Emily kissed the base of Ali's neck while her hands started roaming her's wife skin under the purple peplum blouse. The brunette felt the muscles under her fingertips jump at her touch. She didn't wait for permission as she lifted the top over Ali's head. The blonde wanted to turn around but loved that her mermaid was taking control of her body. Emily palmed all of her wife as she kissed, sucked, licked at both sides of her neck. Ali leaned her head back to give Emily all the space she wanted. Deft fingers unclipped her bra that soon was pushed off her shoulder to drop in front of her. The blonde's chest start heaving while her wife worked her up.

"Em…" Ali moaned out. The brunette grinned then kissed down her wife's spine to the small of her back. When she stood tall she grabbed Ali's breasts into her hands. She squeezed and massaged the globes then used her index fingers to erect both nipples. Alison was in heaven having her mermaids hands manipulating her body the only way she knows how. Emily wants Alison in her beautiful naked glory so she sheds her wife of her tight black jeans, her lacy thong, and then the black suede booties off her feet.

"I'm right here baby." Emily said in her deep sultry voice.

Alison stood naked waiting for Emily's next move but she didn't have to wait much longer when she was forced to turn and face the mirror of their dresser. She loved the stark contrast of her pale skin to Emily's tanned body. Ali smirked but realized that her wife was still in her suit.

"How is it I'm completely naked and you don't have a single piece of clothing off? That's not fair." The blonde pouted sexily.

"Tonight's not about being fair babe." Emily avoided letting her waist touch Ali's backside but now she wanted her wife to know what she had up her sleeve for their night together.

Ali felt the bulge underneath the material of her mermaid's pants and gasped. She could only imagine what was under there but had a good guess. The idea of her wife taking her this way sent Ali's world sideways because of how fucking hot that was to her. Emily grinded her assets into Ali's ass knowing how much her wife would enjoy the sensation. The brunette watch the blonde push into her crotch while wiggling of ass perfectly. She groaned at the sight as she grabbed those full hips to pull her wife into her groin.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore so she turned to her mermaid and pressed her lips to that long tan neck. Emily gave Alison all the access to her as she desired. She threaded her fingers through curly blonde hair keeping her close. Ali set to work on her wife and started to unbuckle the belt, then slowly unzipped her dress pants. She yanked the dress shirt out from being tucked in perfectly then slowly kneeled in front of her mermaid. The blonde wanted to see what exactly Emily had on under her boxers. She reached her hand in wife's crotch and pulled the strap-on that was attached her mermaid's hips out from hiding. What caught the blonde of guard was the color of the dildo, it perfectly matched the skin tone of her wife's. It was like an extension of her body and that shook Ali to her core. She bit her lip as she stared at the long 8 inches looking back at her then gazed upward. Emily watched her wife's movements the entire time and tried not to move. It was the most enticing thing she had seen and waited to see Ali's reaction.

"Is all of this for me sweetheart?" Emily nodded at Ali's question.

"May I?"

"Yes. Suck me." The brunette commanded knowing how much the blonde loved when she was being told what to do.

Ali grabbed the dildo in one hand to bring her lips to it. She licked the tip slowly then inch by inch taking in as much as she could her mouth then started to bob her head. Em watched on then push her wife's head onto her cock as she gagged then released her hold. The blonde kept her movements slow and steady to give her mermaid a full show. The brunette could imagine how amazing her wifes mouth would feel and it turned her on like no other. Emily started to shed her jacket, releasing the tie around her neck, then slowly started unbuttoning her dress shirt. Alison watch from down below knowing that her arousal was more than likely dripping down her inner thighs.

Emily wore a navy blue racerback sports bra underneath her layers. Ali was so fired up that she clawed at the tan abdomen in front of her eyes. Then slowly stood up on her feet. The site in front of her made her heated flesh ache. Ali slowly shed the sports bra off of her wife.

"What does my beautiful wife want?" The brunette goaded.

"Whatever you want baby."

She knew her mermaid already had a plan in her head but she wanted to play along and find out what it was. There has never been a night like this that didn't leave her completely sated and with multiple orgasms. The brunette smirked as she lead Ali to their king sized bed.

"On your hands and knees." Ali did as she was told then ogled her wife as she shed the rest of her clothing. The straps of the dildo also matched her wifes skin making it seem so believable. The blonde wiggled her bottom at her mermaid knowing she was watching as well. Emily had a thing for her ass and she used it to her advantage often.

"God, you're so sexy."

The brunette kneels between her wife's knees as she lets her hands roam the curvy pale body. She started at her shoulder pushing the blonde locks out of the way, around to her front where she tugs unexpectedly on hard pink nipples causing a yelp then moan from Ali. Her hands came back to her back following kisses down her wife's spine until she reached the dimples on her back. Emily loved those dimples just as much as the ones on her girls cheeks.

Emily grabbed the lube from her drawer and put a heavy amount on her dick. The brunette slapped the plump ass in front of her and soothed it by rubbing it right after.

"Are you ready for me honey?"

Ali couldn't speak without squeaking so she nodded silently. The blonde groaned at the finger tips toying with her wetness, spreading it all through her slit to her bottom. Her mermaid softly rubbed her clit to release some of the pressure that was building up and she sighed. She felt silicone through her wetness and pushed back into it immediately.

"Safe word is red, okay?" The blonde received a second slap to her ass when she didn't acknowledge her wife. How could she when she was focused on the fingers that we entering her shallowly.

"Yes babe. Red, got it."

Without much warning Emily lined the dildo perfectly to her wife's wet opening and pushed slowly her way through. Alison moaned long and slow as she waited to be filled to the hilt by her wife. It's been awhile since she had intercourse like this but she wasn't complaining. The girth of her mermaids dick was the perfect amount of stretch and the 8 inches hit places that has never been reached before.

"You okay?" Em never wanted to hurt her wife no matter how much desire was being held back at the moment.

"Yes, now please fuck me." Ali couldn't wait anymore. She was being teased in the worst way possible. Her body ached for the pleasure that only the brunette could give her.

The brunette started off with a few slow pumps to get Ali's body acclimated to her length and girth. When she felt her wife's pussy give way a bit she had the green light to do as she pleased. Her grip fell on the blondes hips to steady herself as she picked up her pace. The sound of grunt, moans, and skin slapping was all that could be heard.

"Turn your head and look in the mirror and see what I see babe." Em instructed.

Alison turned her head and moaned so loud at the sight. She saw her breasts swaying in time with her wifes hard thrusts. She could see the tan dildo glisten with her juices because she was dripping. Her back arched in the perfect angle to hit her g-spot in her core. What turned her on even more was the picture of her mermaids abs sweating from exertion of pounding into her. Her mermaid's wavy brown locks were matted to her fore head while seeing the strength in her body to pleasure her own.

"Oh my god, you are so fucking hot."

"Who makes you feel this good Alison?" Her full name caught her ears at the question. She knew her wife meant business. "Answer me." When a hand came down hard on her bottom again.

"You do." The blonde squeaked out.

"Say it again." Another slap.

"You do Em. Only you." Seeing as that was the correct answer Alison watched Emily start to do small hard thrusts at lightning speed. The force and speed was quickly throwing her body into an orgasm that she wasn't entirely ready for. Ali's thighs shook, her back was covered in a sheen of sweat and her matted to her forehead like her mermaids.

"Uh... uh... uh...Holy shit Em. You're going to make me come so fucking hard." Ali yelled while moaning at every pump.

Emily kept up her pacing feeling the tug of how tight her wife's core was tightening around her cock. She was so close. The brunette reached around Ali's hip to flick at the slick hard bean and that's all it took.

"OH FUCK EMILY BABY I'M COMING! OH MY GOD!" Ali's body dropped to the mattress while her mermaid followed her down. She didn't lighten up her pace, she just kept going faster. Her limbs trembled so hard as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her. She soon realized her body was reeling her for another and it was going to be just as significant as the first. The blonde could hardly breathe but she was loving every second of it.

The brunette flipped her wife over wanting to watch her pale breasts bounce with every pump she planned on taking.

"I'm nowhere near done with you yet." Em's voice hugged Alison in such a sexy way.

"My body is yours Emily. Please keep going." Ali couldn't deny her wife even she wanted to.

Emily started moving her hips slowly this time to really work up her wife. She leaned down and suckled on a hard pink nipple while flicking the tip with her tongue. Alison clawed at her wife's back at the pleasure shooting right to her core. She barely recovered from her first orgasm to feel the second one already rearing ahead. Her pussy squeezed the dildo while the brunette once again picking up her pace. She grabbed Ali's ankles placing them on her shoulders. She grabbed her wife's thighs giving her leverage at this deeper position.

Alison felt the tingling sensation of every pump and moaned every time. She watched their whole sexcapade in the mirror. There was something so glorious about watching you and your lover go at.

"Am I better than Kyle baby?" Emily grunted out. She pulled out of her wife and laid on her back against the pillows. The brunette pulled at Ali to straddle her hips. Ali couldn't even answer when she felt the dildo hit her so deep that she needed a second to breathe. But realizing what her wife just asked her, now she understood what this whole thing was about. It was about making her forget about her first time with Kyle. She placed her hands on her mermaid's damp neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You are so much better than him Em." Ali didn't have to say anything else because her mermaid started moving her hips again into her core. The dildo kept rubbing at her g-spot making it impossible to not scream. The tongue that kept flicking at her erect nipples added more pleasure. The blonde didn't know how much more she could handle. She was ready to explode.

"You're the only one who can make me feel this way baby girl. Whether if it's with your tongue, your mouth, your fingers, your hips, or just like this - only you." Ali wanted her wife to know it and believe it. Those insecurities were once buried but she was sure rose when the incident at The Brew happened. Reassurance she could do.

"Good because I am the only one who will ever get to do this to you ever. This body is mine just like mine is yours." The blonde nodded furiously at that statement.

"I'm yours and I'm so in love with you."

Em hugged Ali against her own heated body and kissed all along her chest. "I'm so in love with you too Ali." She pumped her hips to the hilt. Their bed kept banging the wall which she was sure to leave scratches but gave no qualms about it. The blondes volume kept increasing as her orgasm was reaching it's height very soon.

"Fuck baby. You are so beautiful riding me just like this. Keep going." The position she was in, the way Emily hands were pawing at her body, and her own hands gripping her wife's shoulders to steady herself increased her pleasure. There was no stopping it once she decide to follow her wife's pace. Their hips moved as one. Her g-spot kept being rubbed in such an amazing way that she felt this pressure in her lower abdomen. She's never felt it before. The tan beauty took her thumb and rubbed it against Ali's clit knowing it would throw her over the edge. Ali threw her head back.

"Come for me Ali. I need all of you." Those words made Alison's orgasm slam into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs because the shocks barely would let up. She rose up on her knees because the pressure in her pussy was too much where she unloaded on her wifes lap. Emily was in awe knowing she just made her squirt. But Ali wasn't even aware because the brunette shoved two fingers in her to draw out her orgasm and release one more time. The blonde couldn't take anymore so she immediately withdrew from her wife and landed on her back next her.

Alison's eyes were shut as her chest kept heaving, trying to catch her breath. The brunette stood to take the strap-on off and joined her wife on the bed. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over their bodies as the blonde was still coming down from her high. With hazy eyes she sought out deep brown eyes waiting for her.

"Wow." Ali reached her hand up and pushed Emily's damp hair out of her face and chuckled. "Where did that come from?" She rolled so her head was on her mermaid's shoulder and threw her leg over her hips to settle in and her arm over those tan abs. Emily ran her finger tips up and down Ali's back as she kissed her sweaty fore head.

"I'm sorry, was it too much?" Now that Emily got what she wanted, she was afraid that she might have been too rough with her wife.

"God no. You were perfect, a little rough but still perfect."

"You could have said the safe word babe. I would have stopped."

"Fuck no. I was enjoying myself way too much." Ali smirked as Emily searched her eyes to see if she was lying. "I swear baby, I'm perfect."

"Okay." The brunette was swimming in her own thoughts when Ali broke her out of them.

"You're it for me Em. You know that right?" She nodded her response.

"Don't think I didn't realize why you decided to do all of this…" Ali left it up to her wife to finish the thought for her.

"I didn't want to keep fighting about what happened. I knew you were sorry. I could see it in your eyes. But the very thought of him having you like that tore me apart. I couldn't handle it. When I went MIA for the day I went to the secret store and knew exactly what to buy."

"So you pretty much fucked me into oblivion to prove a point?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to erase whatever memory you had of him that made you forget the other day when he kissed you…" Now that Emily said it out loud it sounded petty and ridiculous. All of the sudden she felt ashamed of her own actions.

Ali felt the rising tension in her wife's body at her own admission. The finger tips that was rubbing her back suddenly stopped. It didn't anger her or upset her but clearly her mermaid was starting to beat herself up at her own words.

"Hey." She leaned over her wife so Em would look into deep ocean blue eyes. "Don't okay? I understand and you definitely erased any memory of that and him. Again, I'm so sorry about what happened. It won't ever happen again. I swear."

Emily knew and just kissed her in understanding.

"But if it does get you to fuck me like that, maybe I'll go around having flirty conversations more often." Ali smirked and giggled at her joke.

"You don't have to do all that to make me fuck you that way again. Just say the words." Emily gave her a sultry smile.

They both knew they were okay now. Their fight was officially over. But Alison didn't have her chance at having her wife. As she kissed her way down that tan body she whispered, "lay back baby, it's my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos. Comment. Message me with prompts. 
> 
> Twitter - @Queen_SelfMade  
> Tumblr - oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Sending all the gratitude and love,
> 
> WPOO


End file.
